Mikas SupriseDisaster!
by Xeleria
Summary: Short One-Shot based off my story: The Only Way Lucy and freed are off on a mission so Jellal and Erza are babysitting Mika. Nothing can go wrong, or can it?


**Mika's Surprise…Disaster**

Mika sat at home, Jellal and Erza 'babysitting' her. Or at least that's what her parents thought. The truth of the matter though was Mika had enlisted the help of Jellal and Erza to set up a surprise for Freed and Lucy. She knew that both of them had been through a lot, so she wanted to do something nice. Her parents had gone on a short one-day mission and were due back that evening. So, the mystery questions is…what did the little girl have planned? She was going to bake her parents a cake! Simple, right? Wrong! Her, Jellal, and Erza were on their sixth attempt to make a simple strawberry cake. To top it off the kitchen was a wreck! Mika sighed and rested her elbows on the flour covered counter. Jellal walked over to her and mimicked her position.

"Well kiddo…this seems to be a lot harder than we thought huh?"

"Tell me about it! First, we forget to turn the oven on, then we burn one, then we make one literally explode, then we use salt instead of sugar, then we use powdered sugar instead of flour, then we use a pan with holes, then we use glitter instead of sprinkles, then we FINALLY get one made and I drop it!"

"Hey in my defense with the glitter thing, who puts glitter in the same cabinet as sprinkles?"

"Mom does."

"I mean other than her."

"Auntie Mira."

"Mira's an oddball to start with, I mean a normal person."

"Well you literally just excluded everyone I know from my options."

"Huh?"

"Who in our guild can be placed in the normal category?"

"Touché."

"So, what do we do now? Erza fainted when I dropped the last cake, were out of eggs, milk, and flour. Oh, let's not mention mom and dad will be home in an hour."

"WHAT?! Oh shit, if your parents see the kitchen like this me and Erza are worse than dead…"

"Yeah, imagine what they'd do to me!"

"You'd be in the clear kid, me and Erza are supposed to be quote un quote 'watching' you."

"Touché. Well we better start cleaning then."

Suddenly Virgo popped up out of nowhere and the duo jumped screaming, causing the knocked out Erza to wake up. Mika was the first to recover and quickly spoke.

"Virgo! Please don't tell mom okay? And can you maybe, I don't know stall her for another hour or so too? PLEASE!"

Virgo blinked a couple times and took in the scene in front of her.

"Miss Mika, I do not believe another hour would assist your situation in any way. However, I can return to assist you."

"Really Virgo? You mean it?"

"Yes, Miss Mika. I personally do not want to see Hime snap. The mission did not go as planned."

"Uh oh…"

Virgo smiled and vanished, quickly reappearing. The three mages and one spirit quickly began the long process of cleaning the kitchen. They worked without stopping for a second. Flour coated the counters and walls, broken eggs were mixing with various powders on the floor and their footsteps making it into a weird dough like mush, and sugar was crystalizing in the grout lines. The more they cleaned the worse it seemed to get. Cleaning supplies mixing with the baking powder and baking soda causing a froth, smearing a weird pasty residue where ever they scrubbed. Sticky sugar remnants covering their shoes and clothes and being respreads every time they stepped. After forty-five minutes the four busy bodies stopped to look at their work and all color left their faces. Mika stood perfectly still as she looked at the weird substances everywhere, blinking slowly. They were about to get back to the grind when the front door opened. Everyone, including Virgo froze, their heads turning in a very animated robotic interval like style to look at the offending door. After a few agonizing milliseconds, a laughing Freed and Lucy walked through the door and made eye contact with the four people in the kitchen. Virgo bowed and vanished, leaving the poor mages to their fate. Freed and Lucy slowly walked to the kitchen as they smiled.

"Hey guys! How was everything while we were gone?"

The three mages remained frozen, hoping that if they didn't move Lucy and Freed would simply vanish. Too soon Lucy and Freed reached the kitchen and gasped, Jellal spreading is arms out in a defensive manner as if to shield as much of the disaster as possible from their eyes.

"WAIT! I can explain!"

Lucy tapped her foot lightly three time and looked at Mika.

"Oh, well please do Jellal."

"Well uh. You see there was this mage, and he um broke into the house and had this weird baking ingredients magic. And we had to fight him you see, but after like five minutes of throwing poison flour and egg rockets at us he just randomly stopped and ran out the door yelling about burnt cakes."

Lucy blinked a couple times trying to process what was said.

"A baking mage broke into the house and attacked you with flour and eggs…"

Jellal just nodded and swallowed, hoping it was unbelievable enough to be believable.

"Uh huh... Mika... come here."

The little girl swallowed and stepped forward.

"Yes momma?"

"I want you to say what's really going on."

"Well you see momma, Jellal here was...uh."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as the little girl spun around really fast, the entire family and Erza all of a sudden wearing wide grins as Virgo reappeared.

"Horribly pranked by us!"

Jellal blinked a few times and then his jaw dropped, and he looked to Erza.

"You too?"

Erza nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"This is pay back for pretending to be engaged."

Jellal blinked a few more times the statement slowly registering.

"BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"Maybe so, but that excuse you made about baker mages was worth it."

Everyone laughed, and Virgo quickly helped Lucy clean the kitchen. Jellal pouted all the way through his shower and dinner while everyone else recounted everything that happened that night, from the fake mission to the solution used to make everything worse. Eventually a strawberry cake was made and Jellal got the first piece. After cake Erza went up to Jellal and smiled.

"Mika came up with the idea… so I guess you could say it was her Surprising disaster."

Jellal grunted.

"That little brat."


End file.
